A Gift for Blue
by spiritmind675
Summary: It doesn't do for the Soldier to be down around the holidays-so Leo decides to improve Blue's mood-with Jomy's help of course!


**A/N: GAH! I fail so much! *headdesk* I've had this lovely little oney all ready to go for Christmas...and forgot to post it **

**Just hit me right now-as I was going through my Terra fics and desperately wanting to post one, "Didn't I have something for the new year...? No...OH CRAP!" -.- Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Being a leader wasn't as easy as some made it seem, Blue thought with a sigh as he strode towards his room.<p>

That's not to say they all down played his role as their leader-but he always felt no one could truly grasp what it meant to carry that mantle.

Save one person.

His lips twitched upwards slightly at the thought of a certain blonde haired green eyed male who's temper and near constant confusion preceeded him.

Jomy had come along nicely in the time he'd been there, but there were those moments when he snapped and lashed out at others, verbally and mentally(though the latter was usually accidental), but he no longer attacked others on the ship. And as for the confusion, well, he was still learning the ropes so to speak, and as hard as he tried he couldn't master and remember everything that was thrown at him.

Blue's smile faltered at that. Because it was so easy for that confusion to slip towards despair in the younger male. Despair that so many looked up to him when he knew so little, despair that there were still more that wouldn't acknowledge his place here until he proved himself, and even then the blonde was unsure as to if he could win them over.

And yet, he was so very determined to prove himself, and that made Blue proud, gave him hope that just maybe the blonde wouldn't crumble under the weight of the title 'Soldier'.

As he reached his room he felt a strange wave of resent emitting from inside. From Jomy himself no less. Frowning he entered and was suprised to find a rather large box wrapped in red and topped with a ribbon a familiar shade of green at the foot of his bed.

But no Jomy.

Cautiously he walked forward, and found a note taped to the side of said box. Curious now, Blue removed it and read:

_Dear Soldier,_

_I've noticed you've been out of spirits the past few days, and that simply will not do. So I've taken it upon myself to get you this gift, I hope you appreciate it, seeing as it was rather difficult to obtain. _

_Best Wishes-Leo_

Unconciously tilting his head at the prepexing note he glanced to the box, where the traces of Jomy seemed to be strongest, and wondered what could be inside that the younger male would so dislike.

Letting the note fall he removed the ribbion, letting that too float to the floor as he peeled back the red paper from the top. This done he found the lid folded shut and as he curiously undid this he missed the slight nervous tinge from the box.

Until he found himself looking down at a very miffed Jomy.

Surprised he could only stare at the blonde for a moment, taking in the single red bow bound 'round the blonde's neck, the sudden flush in his cheeks, and the simple night clothes the younger male wore.

Finally he felt his lips twitch in to a smile and found himself, saying, "Why hello Jomy."

Blush deepening the blonde tore his eyes from the older male's and glared, wrapping his arms around his knees, refusing to speak.

With this movement however, Blue spotted another-though smaller-white tag with writing attatched loosely to the ribbion the blonde wore, and without hesitation he reached forward and took it, smile turning apologetic as Jomy flinched.

The card read:_Trust me you two need this~Leo_

Chuckling the white haired male let this too slide from his fingers as he offered a hand to the blonde.

"I'm guessing you'd be more comfortable out of there, ne?"

Nodding the younger male grudgingly accepted the offered hand, still refusing to make eye contact as he stood.

"Hmm...how to make this work..." Blue murmured to himself as he realized the blonde would not be able to simple step out of the box, lips quirking into a smile once more as he thought of a suitable solution.

Without warning he pushed the box back, Jomy yelping as he fell back, only for his back to hit the bed. Blinking he found the box now pressed against his waist and quickly wiggled out of it.

"What was that for?" he snapped, scowling when the older male continued to smile.

"Why-to get you out of the box of course." he answered cheerily.

Rolling his eyes Jomy muttered, "Thanks _so_ much..."

"No probl-what are you doing?"

Surprised at the Solider's disapproving tone Jomy looked up, "Nani?"

"The bow-what are you doing with it?"

Glancing down and seeing a bit of said bow Jomy shrugged, "Taking it off."

But before he could preform this feat Blue's hand caught his own, "Jomy that's so rude of you." he reprimaned, frowning.

"...What are you talking about?" the blonde asked, brow furrowing.

"You shouldn't unwrap other people's gifts." Blue explained, grinning as he waved a finger in a '_tsktsk_' kind of way.

"G-gift?" Jomy stuttered, emerald eyes going wide.

"Well yes. That's what you are isn't it?" the silverette asked, head tilting slightly.

"_NANI_? W-who ever said anything like that!" now the blonde laughed nervously, attempting to-and failing-to tug his hand out of the older male's.

"Well, lets see." Blue murmured, looking upwards and tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Ignoring Leo's notes, you were in a box, in _my_ room, with a bow wrapped around your neck. Hmm, I wonder.

"Blushing Jomy glanced away, "T-that's because...Leo...well..."

"It couldn't all have been Leo. After all, you didn't _have_ to go through any of this." ruby eyes lit with amusement as he smirked, "Unless you wanted to Jomy?"

Cheeks darkening Jomy couldn't look at the other male, much less mumble out the feeble excuse he'd been trying to piece together.

Warm lips brused against his cheek and he turned to Blue now, startled.

"Don't be so scared Jomy. You've made me very happy tonight."

"I-I did?"

Hugging the younger male close Blue nodded, "Yes." for a moment they remained like that, only for Blue to suddenly release the blonde, "So I won't keep you here any longer Jomy." he cast his eyes to the side, whispy snow white bangs covering his face.

_Sadness_.

Jomy blinked at the fleeting emotion. It certainly wasn't his...well...at least not all of it. He _was_ hurt that Blue had pulled away so quickly, but..._'Does he_ want _me to stay?'_ the blonde thought incredulously.

"Um...Blue?" he leaned forward hesitantly.

"Yes Jomy?"

"Would...would you mind if...if I wanted to stay here?" he had practically whispered the last part, half hoping Blue hadn't heard him.

But he had, eyes widening slightly he forced a smile, "Jomy you don't have to do that."

"But I want to!" the blonde blurted out, "I-I mean...you're right...I...I didn't have to...agree to this. But I did! Because...because..." now the blonde clenched his hands into the sheets, looking down, flustered.

"Jomy?"

Now it was Jomy's turn to look up, and the moment he did he barely had time to note the Solider's proxcimity before he was pulled in to a kiss.

Heart racing he was totally unsure of what to do, but as the older male pulled him closer he let his eyes slip shut, timidly returning the kiss.

After a moment Blue leaned back, hands sliding from the blonde's cheeks to the ribbon he still wore, and he gently tugged it off, letting the silky material slip through his fingers as it slid from the younger male's neck.

"Thank you Jomy." he murmured, hugging the boy to his chest, burying his face against soft blonde locks.

"Merry Christmas Blue." Jomy whispered back, letting his head fall against the other's shoulder as he nestled in to the embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See? Cute Christmas oney...damn my forgetfullness! Happy (belated) Holidays then! Which means I hope you enjoyed them! ^^;**


End file.
